jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marathon-Class Star Cruiser
"Thats the biggest calculator ive ever seen..." ::: --Mark Bigsby, Blue Wave Designer Characteristics :: "The Marathon has more special systems and countermeasures suites than any ship I've ever seen, it took over 5 months to hardwired every system that was supposed to be in it..." ::: --Blue Wave Electrician The Marathon is the most advanced ship built by Blue Wave Industries, with top of the line systems, countermeasures and sensors hardwired in the ship. Because it has special navigation computers installed, the Marathon has been rightly named as it has a nearly unlimited number of locations on its navigation storage charts. Even its engines have been modified so that the ship can achieve a maximum speed of 2000 KpMin. The Battle Analysis Computer, or BAC, is the ships most advanced system. Designed to provide commanders with tactical analysis, statistics, and suggestions based on real-time feeds. If provided with accurate pre-battle inputs, such as estimated enemy strength and fleet logistics, the BAC can develop battle plans and predict probable outcomes. To enhance a commander's understanding of the multifaceted data output, the entire ship was wired to the Battlefield Holographic Control Interface. There is also the Computerized Combat Predictor, which is located on the bridge give in order to give the commander a full view of the battlefield, allowing him to see the field with his eyes without even using the sensors. The decision to place the three systems together allows any commander to quickly make tactical decisions based on the Battle Analysis Computer and fully integrated to change his battle plans as he saw fit. There are also sensor jamming modules and a Class 6 stealth system for cloaking the ship in combat and hide it from sensors. The Black Impervium-Titanium Hull is strong and said to be an almost impenetrable, save for massive Concentration of Firepower. It can take massive punishment before destruction. The dual shield generators are so large and strong that they used most of the ships' energy. To solve the problem, designers installed two experimental Nova-class Generators to keep the ship working smoothly. there have been no problems with the power plants. Battle Analysis Computer (BAC) The Battle Analysis Computer, or BAC, is an onboard computer system designed to provide starship captains and fleet commanders with tactical analysis, statistics, and suggestions based on real-time feeds. If provided with accurate pre-battle inputs, such as estimated enemy strength and fleet logistics, the BAC can develop battle plans and predict probable outcomes. To enhance a commander's understanding of the multifaceted data output, the BAC was connected to the Battlefield Holographic Control Interface for a real-time holographic projection of the battle. Battlefield Holographic Control Interface (BHCI) The Battlefield Holographic Control Interface, or BHCI, is an advanced Imperial prototype that allows a commander to issue orders from the bridge while still maintaining an interactive, fully holographic representation of the field of battle. It is displayed on the bridge for his view of the battle with the naked eye in addition to the hologram. Computerized Combat Predictor (CCP) The Predictor collects battle data and uses it to predict an enemy's movements. It was hoped to be the solution that allowed a cloaked star-ship to fire its weapons accurately, but its predictions offered results only slightly better than random firing. It was connected to the Battle Analysis Computer to Better predict Combat Tactics and increase Logistics and combined Calculating power. Hyperwave Signal Interceptor (HSI) A Hyper-wave signal interceptor (HSI) was a sensor that detected the telltale fluctuations in the local hyperspace field that resulted whenever a star-ship entered or exited hyperspace. They cannot indicate the origin or destination of a ship, but can record its entry or departure, as well as its mass and speed. HSI's can also be used to tap into hyper-radio transmissions, like those sent by subspace radio or on the Holo-Net. Connected with the Battle Analysis Computer, it can hack in Transmissions and asses the tactics and logistics necessary to quickly change battle plans and transmit to the commander via the Battle Holographic Interface. Crystal Gravfield Trap (CGT) A Crystal Gravfield trap (CGT) was a type of sensor that used a crystal grid to detect and identify fluctuations in the local gravity field. They were unable to detect a ship on the far side of a planet due to the mass of the planet. CGTs' are the only sensor that could reliably detect a ship with an active cloaking device. Because all sensors are hardwired to the Battle Analysis Computer, it can see all ships in the vicinity and quickly asses Combat and Logistic Tactics to change the situation when necessary. Armaments The armaments in the Marathon are known as the latest weapon systems and advanced technological weapons of the age. These weapons are deadly and powerful, all of them representing the deadly capability of the most advanced ship ever built. Plasma Cannon The Plasma Cannon (or Pulse Cannon) was a weapon primarily used in the Marathon that fired a dual-spiral burst of energy that was red-green,Although this type of weapon was powerful and, able to bypass shields. however, its large size and weight made it cumbersome and slow as the recharge rate was 15 minutes before one of the Plasma Cannons can be fired again. Mass Driver Cannons The Marathons heavy 7.1 Kiloton Slug Mass Driver Cannons could penetrate shields and quickly bring down any small corvette easily, its powerful heavy weight would bear down on enemy capital ships as it pierced through shields and quickly damage vital systems, holes would erupt and soon a Hull breach could collapse the enemy vessel. Though, like the Plasma Cannons it was powerful, but slow to recharge. It is however fast enough to quickly chase a corvette from behind or even destroy an unwary fighter if caught unawares, though precise targeting would have to be made to be that accurate. Other Weapons The Marathons experimental Z2 Quad Turbolasers made the ship one of the most powerful destroyers in the Galaxy, using its one-two punch with the SW-8 Ion Cannons to pound the enemy with heavy attacks from the Ion Cannons while systematically ripping through their defenses with the Z2 Turbolaser cannons. The Intruder Missile Launchers have been specifically designed to launch warheads that could wipe out the electronic systems in the ship, including the shields. Other Systems The Marathon is a special ship, and it required huge amounts of power. In its core was 2 Highly powerful and experimental Nova Generators that produced huge amounts of power to fully use the ships capabilities. It was experimental, and Blue Wave was still looking to perfect the system. It is also highly dangerous, and the outer hull and room that housed the 2 Generators had Three inches of condensed-matter composite material to protect the ship's generators from the outside and inside. The Marathon's hull is also special. No longer did Blue Wave's futuristic ship have Alusteel hulls. The entire ship has been fully lined with a Impervium-Titanium shell. Near-impenetrable and able to withstand hideous punishment from foes and blasters, everything about the ship was made for sole space warfare. The development of the Marathon began at the founding of Blue Wave herself, taking years to design and hundreds of trillions have been spent on research already. Overall :: "Half the cost of the Marathon probably came from the wires than the guns...." ::: --Matt Bigsby joking to Blue Wave technicians on the Cost of the Marathon Class The Marathon is one of the most advanced ship ever built, utilizing the most up-to-date computers, weapons, and combat scanners and engines, its speed, strength, and the ability to predict and scan moves of the enemy. These things and more have made the Marathon one the most formidable destroyers, on the market today. Its variable weapons systems were different and each provided heavy strengths and their own disadvantages. The Marathon did not come cheap however, the most futuristic ships cost almost half a trillion credits. Most probably wont be able to afford it. But Blue Wave's motto was "Make everything affordable for the soldier today" and the costs were cut to make it the most affordable for its type. Futuristic. Powerful. Affordable. OOC: THE MARATHON IS STILL IN ITS DESIGN AND TEST PHASE. ALL YOU READ HERE IS FOR INFORMATION PURPOSES ONLY. Trivia The Marathon was supposedly named the Marathon Star Destroyer, but changed the class to prevent the fear of the old Star Destroyer line-age. Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes